1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools used with wood turning lathes for making duplicates of a pattern on the wood turning lathe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,527 there is a shown a hand held tool for duplicating patterns on a wood turning lathe. The tool includes a platform that moves along a surface of a table attached to the lathe, and also holding a pattern in position below the workpiece. The workpiece is rotated in the lathe and the duplicator tool has two portions, one a stylus that follows a pattern and the other portion a cutting edge tool that cuts the pattern into the workpiece as the workpiece rotates. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,527 has several limitations in its ability to securely hold the tool in position and prevent "gouging" of the workpiece because of the way that the tool is supported on its platform. Additionally, the disposal of chips and the like in a duplicator assembly is not provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,527.